<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>È colpa mia by SonounaCattivaStella</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27244249">È colpa mia</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/SonounaCattivaStella/pseuds/SonounaCattivaStella'>SonounaCattivaStella</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Writober 2020 - Fanfiction [25]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Hunger Games Series - All Media Types, Hunger Games Trilogy - Suzanne Collins, The Hunger Games (Movies)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/M, Introspection, Introspettivo, Malinconico, Missing Scene, Sad, Soffitta, Writober, Writober 2020, triste</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>Italiano</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-10-25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-10-25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 09:13:13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>665</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27244249</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/SonounaCattivaStella/pseuds/SonounaCattivaStella</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Katniss era intenta a sistemare diversi scatoloni in soffitta, con il fine di buttare via il superfluo per fare spazio a ciò che sarebbe arrivato da lì a pochi mesi. Mentre spostava e rovistava dentro i contenitori di cartone, le capitò sottomano un grosso baule marrone. Non vedeva quel contenitore da diversi anni e un nodo le si formò in gola.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Katniss Everdeen &amp; Primrose Everdeen, Katniss Everdeen/Katniss &amp; Peeta's Children/Peeta Mellark, Katniss Everdeen/Peeta Mellark</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Writober 2020 - Fanfiction [25]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1969672</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>Writober2020 di Fanwriter.it</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>È colpa mia</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p></p><div class="center">
  <p><strong><em>Questa storia partecipa al Writober di Fanwriter.it</em><br/>Prompt</strong>: <em>Soffitta</em></p>
</div>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <h1>
  <span>
    <span>
      <em>
        <strong>
          <span>
            <span>Day 25</span>
          </span>
        </strong>
      </em>
    </span>
  </span>
</h1>
<p></p><div>
<p></p><div class="center"><p><br/>
<span><br/>
<span><strong>Lista</strong>: <em>BLANK</em><br/>
<strong>Prompt</strong>: <em>Soffitta</em><br/>
<strong>Fandom</strong>: <em>Hunger Games</em><br/>
<strong>Rating</strong>: <em>Verde</em></span><br/>
</span><br/>
</p></div></div><p> </p><p>
  <span><br/>
<span>Katniss era intenta a sistemare diversi scatoloni in soffitta, con il fine di buttare via il superfluo per fare spazio a ciò che sarebbe arrivato da lì a pochi mesi. Era incinta del secondo figlio e aveva bisogno di mettere via o prendere determinati oggetti e vestiti. Mentre spostava e rovistava dentro i contenitori di cartone, le capitò sottomano un grosso baule marrone. Non vedeva quel contenitore da diversi anni dato che, di solito, era Peeta che si occupava di salire in soffitta quando serviva – quel giorno impegnato a far stare tranquillo il primogenito che non ne voleva sapere di addormentarsi tra le braccia della madre – e un nodo le si formò in gola.</span></span>
</p><p>
  <span>
    <span>Con mani tremanti, sollevò il coperchio di quel baule e rimase a fissarne l’interno con le lacrime agli occhi: i vestiti e gli oggetti personali di sua sorella erano stati riposti lì dentro con grande cura. Quando Gale aveva portato via la sua famiglia dal Distretto 12, poco prima che le bombe incendiarie venissero sganciate, molte cose erano rimaste all’interno di quella casa che Capitol City le aveva dato in quanto vincitrice degli Hunger Games. Tra quelle vi era ciò che era appartenuto a Primrose.</span>
  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>
    <span>Katniss afferrò uno dei vestiti ripiegati e lo tirò fuori dal baule. Una piccola nuvola di pulviscolo si alzò dal tessuto, ma questo non la fermò dallo sfiorarlo con aria malinconica e poggiarlo sul petto, quasi a volerlo cullare come se avesse tra le braccia proprio sua sorella. Erano trascorsi diversi anni da quando l’aveva persa durante la guerra, ma non era passato giorno in cui non avesse sentito la sua mancanza. La sognava spesso, sorridente e spensierata come non mai, per poi svegliarsi in preda a una crisi di pianto. Aveva perso molti amici, affetti cari, e sacrificato tante cose durante i giorni della Rivoluzione, ma niente poteva essere paragonato all’enorme vuoto lasciato dalla morte di Primrose. Si era sentita così in colpa, come se fosse stata lei a toglierle la vita, con le sue stesse mani. Era colpa sua, era morta solo perché aveva deciso di andare contro Capitol City anziché fare quello che tutti si aspettavano da lei: morire durante i giochi.</span>
  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>
    <span>E aveva creduto così fermamente di essere la causa di tutto quello che era successo che spesso era crollata sotto il peso delle sue stesse elucubrazioni. Se non fosse stato per Peeta, che era sempre lì al suo fianco, pronto a riportarla alla realtà per come lei aveva fatto con lui più e più volte, difficilmente sarebbe riuscita ad andare avanti, a <em>vivere</em>.</span>
  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>
    <span>Pianse in silenzio, tenendo ancora tra le mani quel vestito come fosse un’ancora di salvataggio nel suo mare di dolore. Ritornò in sé solo quando sentì Peeta chiamarla, lievemente preoccupato. Anche se le erano sembrati pochi minuti, era rimasta in soffitta per tutto il pomeriggio, persa nei ricordi e nella malinconia. Ormai doveva essere ora di cena, così si asciugò le lacrime dal viso e si affrettò a rispondere che stava bene. Piegò con cura il tessuto che l’aveva catapultata indietro nel tempo con violenza e lo ripose all’interno del grande baule. Lo osservò in silenzio un altro secondo per poi alzarsi e spolverare con le mani i pantaloni che indossava. Scese al piano di sotto trovando Peeta alle prese con i fornelli mentre il loro bambino giocava seduto sul pavimento, in un angolo della stanza.</span>
  </span>
</p><p><span><span>Si avvicinò all’altro e lo abbracciò senza dire una parola, poggiando la fronte contro la sua spalla. Peeta non disse niente, immaginava perché Katniss fosse rimasta in soffitta per così tanto tempo. Si limitò solo a girarsi verso di lei, afferrarle il viso e baciarla con tutto l’amore possibile, per farle capire che andava tutto bene, che lui sarebbe sempre stato lì a sorreggerla. In fondo era quello che facevano, anche a distanza di anni, anche dopo aver trovato la loro pace: </span><em>continuavano a tenersi in vita a vicenda</em>.<br/>
 </span><br/>
<br/>
 </p>
<p></p><div>
  <p>
    <span>
      <span><strong>Parole</strong>: <em>652</em></span>
    </span>
  </p>
</div>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>